Current display technologies are too small and static to allow for both detailed viewing and mobility. Some, like projectors, televisions and large desktop monitors provide detailed viewing but are difficult to set up, assemble or use, limiting their mobility. Mobile displays like laptop screens, tablets and smartphone screens might be high resolution and mobile, but are small in size. This small size reduces their usefulness for the user, who might want to share the screen with others, or type while viewing a piece of information on screen, reducing the space available for that information.